


Give Me A Chance

by LadyBookworm



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookworm/pseuds/LadyBookworm
Summary: Arielle is a musician touring her 8th studio album and her last stop is Velaris. At the end of her show, the mating bond snaps into place between her and Azriel. Now it's up to her to fight for his affections as he is already engaged to Elain Archeron!
Kudos: 5





	1. Velaris

**Chapter - 1 Velaris**

  


Arielle was thankful and pumped in equal measure that this was the last stop for her album tour and soon she’d be able to go back home and sleep for a week straight. Even though she was in her best form vocally and physically, she was just tired inside. The high of performing was wonderful as always but after 19 months of travel from the far eastern corners of the continent to The Night Court in Prythian had taken its toll on her, the band and the dancers. They were all ready to wind up this album tour. Ari was tired of singing the same set and was itching to compose the new music that she was writing. The latest lyrics that she was writing seemed like the beginning of an angsty song.

  


“You coming to the goodbye party tonight right? Everyone’s going to start leaving after that and who knows how long it will take for you to be ready for the next one. Also, Zafa found this club in Velaris called Rita’s and apparently it’s the hottest place to party around here.” Camry rambled on fluttering alongside me. Camry was a lesser faerie with a beautiful double set of wings. She was considered a butterfly fae as her wings only lifted her a foot from the ground. She was also Ari’s assistant and best friend.

  


“Of course I’ll be there Cam and of course Zafa found a club in the 12 hours we’ve been here. Did you send the invitations and backstage passes through to the High Lord’s and Lady’s Court?” Ari asks, making sure all the proper protocols were followed since this was their first time performing in Velaris. Velaris had been a secret until Prythian’s war with Hybern 5 years ago. Now it was opening itself to outside culture and artists and collectors alike were flooding in the city to discover new things and peddle their art and music. Ari was also one of them. She’d send requests for stadium bookings to Velaris as soon as she’d finalized her 8th studio album and they’d been able to book 1 one night for her to perform in the week after Calanmai.

  


“Yes, all due diligence is done. Go back to your hotel and have some of the food I sent you, rest. We’ve got a big night today.” Cam says touching my shoulder. I thank her and make my way out of the stadium.

  


Xxx

  


“You’re set to go out in 10 minutes Ari.” Cam says poking her head into my dressing room. I slip on my black heels and move towards her, the back of my dress trailing behind me. Tonight I decided to wear the black full-length gown that I found in this gorgeous town in the Dawn Court. It has a deep v-neck that makes my cleavage look amazing, fitted to my waist and then flairs out enhancing my willowy shape. It has these gorgeous ruffles instead of sleeves that the deep neck of the dress doesn’t take away from the dress. All in all, I’m in love with the way I look tonight. I did my makeup focusing on my eyes and drawing a thick black line on my lids and let my curly black hair loose. It created an image of a total sex goddess when put together as I hoped.

<https://in.pinterest.com/pin/704883779165644458/>  
  


“Hello, Velaris! My name is Arielle le Fay and I want to thank you all so much for choosing to spend your Saturday evening in my company. I know you guys could’ve gone to a thousand different places in this beautiful city but instead, you’ve chosen to spend this evening with me, Thank you so much!” I speak into the microphone and screams rise to answer me and I grin widely. “Without further ado, let’s begin this party!”

  


For 2 hours I continue to sing and dance and the crowd is dancing with me. It’s for moments like these that all the travel and setups and rehearsals seem worth it. The energy of the crowd is a wild beating heart of pure energy.

  


“THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT VELARIS! I HAD AN AMAZING TIME WITH YOU ALL! I WILL SEE YOU ALL VERY SOON AGAIN.” I smile widely breathing in all the wild energy pumping through the place. I take a bow and then wave to the crowd passing a flying kiss towards them. The lights come on and my eyes lift to the balcony in front of me that is reserved for the court members. There I see a black-haired male hugging a brown-haired female from behind, a blonde female laughing with a male with blue stones on his wrists, shadows swirling around him. Suddenly he looks up towards me and our eyes meet. The mating bond snaps into place between us with a force of a thunderclap. I gasp and quickly turn from the stage to get to him.

  


Cam reaches me as soon as I step down from the stage with a bottle of water. “That was an AMAZING show Ari! You were...” her words fade as she looks at my face.

  


“My mating bond snapped into place.” I say hoarsely and then uncap the bottle to drain it.

  


“With who?” Cam squeals.

  


“I don’t know him. He was on the court members’ balcony. Had blue stones on his wrists and shadows around him. Cam, you have to bring them backstage to meet me. I don’t know how I’ll even find him again if I lose him.” I say to her.

  


“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they get here. You go to the dressing room and freshen up.” Cam says taking charge of the situation. I practically run to the room to clean up.

  


I decide to change out of my gown and into a comfortable black dress that goes to my knees and hugs me in all the places. It has beautiful pale gold ribbons that tie up on both of my shoulders. I quickly run a comb through my hair to tame some of the frizz and then make my out to meet my soulmate.

<https://in.pinterest.com/pin/704883779167697225/>


	2. The Dinner

**Chapter 2 - The Dinner**

I turn the doorknob and walk into the room where Cam told me they were waiting. My eyes immediately search for him, the mystery man who is supposed to be the love of my life. Instead, I only find 2 females talking to each other. Both of them have power roiling through them of immense magnitude.

“Hello…” I say to them, confused.  _ Why isn’t he here? Did he leave? Why doesn’t he want to meet me? _

“Hello, I’m Morrigan and this is Feyre.” The blonde introduces herself and her friend.

“Lady Feyre, Lady Morrigan.” I bow to both of them. “Uhh… I don’t mean to be impertinent but I was hoping to meet someone you came with. He was wearing blue stones on his wrists.” I ramble a little panicked that he’s not here.

“Azriel left but he asked us to extend you an invitation to dinner with all of us at the House of Wind if you’re free?” Lady Feyre says softly, offering no explanation as to why the man in question isn’t here himself doing the same.  _ Azriel. Azriel. Azriel. Azriel.  _ His name clangs through me, an answer to the question I’ve been asking all my life.

“Of course, yes I’d love some dinner,” I say quickly accepting the invitation “but where is the  _ house of the wind _ ? I’ve no idea how to get there.”

“It’s the Palace atop the mountain. I’ll take you there now if you’re ready...” Lady Feyre trails off.

“Yes, okay, I’ll just let Cam know, I’m leaving with you.” I say and turn to find Cam. She’s pacing outside in the hallway.

“He’s not here, is he?” Cam questions as soon as I come near her.

“No, he’s not here but Lady Feyre and Lady Morrigan invited me to dinner at the palace to meet him. I’ll see you later?” I ask her.

“Of course, of course, you go and find me straight afterwards. I want to hear all about it. I’ll be at Rita’s with everyone.” Cam says nodding her head.

xxx

Lady Feyre, Morrigan and I winnow to a balcony on the middle mountain that stands guard at the city’s north side. They lead me into a dining room that already has a few people in it. My eyes immediately search for my stranger and find his eyes already on me from near the fireplace. He’s the most beautiful man I’ve set my eyes on. He has shadowy wisps swirling around him. So he’s a  _ shadowsinger. _ He also has enormous black leathery wings with horned tips folded tightly to his back. He looks tense and not happy as I was assuming to find him.  _ What the fuck? _

I move towards him with a small smile on my face when at the same time a slim brunette female clad in a simple pink gown lays a hand on his cheek drawing his attention from me. Irrational jealousy courses through me at the sight of this female touching my mate with such familiarity. Then my sight lands on the emerald on her ring finger.  _ Is he married? Engaged? What is going on here?  _ I stop mid-stride towards him. He says something to her to low for me to catch and then comes towards me dragging her behind him.

“Hello, my name is Azriel and this is Elain, my fiance.” He introduces himself and the female.

“I’m Arielle.” I say stunned.

“Let’s all sit down for dinner, shall we?” An amused male voice says from behind me breaking the sudden tense silence between us. I turn and see a gorgeous violet-eyed male standing beside another male with red stones on his wrists and same leathery wings on his back though this one looks more relaxed and has a shit-eating grin on his face. I smile back at them and nod. I take my seat on one of the chairs and Lady Morrigan claims the seat to my left, immediately pouring herself a glass of red wine and the violent eyed male takes the one on my left shaking his head towards Lady Morrigan. Lady Feyre takes the seat to his left and Azriel sits opposite me on the table with Elain on his right and the other the male sits on his left. I tear my eyes away from Azriel’s face and look to the male on my right just as he says “My name is Rhysand. Welcome to the Night Court.”

“Lord Rhysand.” I say immediately looking down and bowing my head. I look up to find him with a cool though amused smile on his face. “Thank you for letting me come to Velaris and sing for the city. It’s been positively life-changing.” I finish dryly.

He chuckles softly and then says “Indeed, indeed. I suppose everyone but Cassian has introduced themselves to you now. That is Cassian.” He says pointing a finger to the male sitting beside my mate.

“You’re my mate.” I say looking back at Azriel. I am done dancing around the subject. I wonder why I’m having dinner with the entire inner circle of the High Lord and Lady and not just with him?

“Yes I am Arielle but I would like us to break the bond since I’m engaged and in love with my fiance Elain.” He says calmly to me. I look at him with utter horror in my eyes and I can feel my face draining of colour.  _ He wants to break the bond. He wants to break the mating bond because he’s in love with someone else. He doesn’t even know me. Does he even want to?  _ Something clatters to the floor and I realise that I’ve stood up and backed away from the table making the chair tip back.

“NO. NO, I refuse. You can not break this bond. We don’t even know each other. You haven’t even given us a chance. I am your cauldron blessed mate for fuck’s sake. That’s got to mean something to you.” I say to him. He stands up and comes towards me from around the table.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m in love with Eli. She’s the one I chose.” He says with unruffled calm though there’s a flash of something in his eyes which is gone before I can identify what it was.

“How can you choose and know that you’ve made the right decision? You don’t  _ know _ me. How are you so calmly rejecting me when my life is burning in your hands. You’ve got to give me a chance to know you.” I say getting increasingly more hysterical. He looks conflicted and looks back towards Elain.

“Give me a year. Give me a year to know you and then if you still feel like Elain is it for you then I won’t say another word about it. I’ll leave you be and never see you again.” I say, desperately trying to convince him. I have no family and I’ll be damned if I give up a chance to finally have one after 3 centuries alone in this world. He looks at me, his eyes torn with wanting to agree and wanting to tell me to go away. He looks towards Elain whose eyes are focused on him and then back at me.

“You’ve got nothing to lose and I’ve got everything on the line here.” I say, still trying to make him give us a chance.

“She’s right Az. Don’t reject your mating bond because I chose to reject mine with Lucien. You’re not beholden to do the same. I fell in love with you months after I had already broken my mating bond with Lucien. You deserve a fair chance to fall in love with her if you want.” Elain says coming up behind him. He looks at her and then me as if steeling himself.

“Alright, one year from today, I’ll give you my decision” Azriel says suddenly and I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“I suppose dinner is a moot point now so I’ll just leave with your permission Lady Feyre, Lord Rhysand.” I say apologetically tilting my head towards them.

“You won’t stay? And please just call me Feyre.” Lady Feyre says coming towards me.

I shake my head and say “My band and tour group are waiting for me at a nightclub called Rita’s for a goodbye party. Today was the last day of my album tour.”

“Oh I won’t keep you then but let’s make plans to meet again soon. Do you have a place to stay in the city?” She asks kindly.

“Yeah, I’m staying at a hotel called Haydrummond’s Place but I suppose I’ll look for a more permanent place in the city soon if you’ll allow me to stay...” I tell her.

“Yes, of course, you can stay in Velaris.” She replies quickly. I thank her and then proceed to wave goodbye to the rest of the table. I winnow away from the balcony and land right opposite the nightclub. Only then do I realise that I’ve no way to get in touch with my mate.


	3. The Bridge

**Chapter 3 - The Bridge**

I wake up in another unfamiliar bed and takes me a moment to remember where I am. Velaris, Night Court.  _ Azriel _ . I look at the clock and see that it’s only 10 am. I groan I had hoped to get a little more than 5 hours of sleep. I laze around in the bed for another hour and then get up to start unpacking my suitcases since I don’t really know how long it will take me to find an apartment in the city. I don’t even know where to look for one and who will take me to find one? Maybe Azriel would be willing to help? He did agree to get to know me and this would take the pressure of asking him out on a date. I make up a plan in my head for the day and quickly jump into the shower to wash and then get ready.

I pick black jeans and since it’s a bright sunny spring morning. I choose to wear my plain black cotton bra and a transparent black shirt with rose details embroidered on it. I tie my hair in a high ponytail and walk out the room with my handbag in tow.

I walk out of the hotel map of Velaris in hand and onto the busy cobblestone street just a little after the clock struck noon. I decide to grab something to eat before going to a bridge to tug on the mating bond to call Azriel. It’s a little after 2 pm when I finally stop in the middle of the last bridge on the Sidra near a lamp post. I lean on the sun-warmed stone and give three quick tugs on my side of the bond. It takes him only seconds to appear by my side. I didn’t realise he could winnow.

“Hey...” he says confused and checking me for any signs of injury.

“I’m not injured. I just didn’t know any other way to get in touch with you.” I say sheepishly and he nods at me.

“Did you need anything?” he asks looking uncomfortable. 

“I was wondering if you would help me look for an apartment in the city since I’ll be here for the foreseeable future and don’t want to spend my life savings on the hotel room I’m currently occupying.” I ask him clearly offering to spend some time with him.

“Of course, I know a place in the city. It’s near the Rainbow of Velaris.” he says amiably.

“Rainbow?” I ask confused.

“The artists quarter of the city.” He explains with a small smile. His smile makes butterflies erupt in my belly with such intensity that I look away, I don’t want him to see the effect he’s having on me without even trying. I tamper down my excitement and look towards him again.

“Ahh, okay, that explains it. We’re walking there now?” I ask and he nods.

“So tell me about yourself Azriel. Where are you from, what do you do?” I ask softly as we start walking down the bridge trying to break the ice between us.

“I am 558 years old, bastard Illyrian by birth, shadowsinger...” he tells me and we spend the walk to the Rainbow with him telling me about his childhood and how he came to meet the high lord. “Now I work as Rhys’ spymaster.”

“Wow, that is one hell of a life you’ve lived here.” I say awed and a little stunned. He smiles politely back at me.

“Tell me about yourself?” he asks as we come to a stop in front of a 5 story brick building.

“I am 332 years old, an orphan and was born in Valhan, raised in a convent by Sister Elizabeth after she found me on the doorstep dumped by whoever gave birth to me. I tried to live the convent life but happily, I was not meant for priestesshood” I tell him with a grin on my face. “I fell in love with music the moment I picked up my first sitar at the age of 4 in the temple. I can play most instruments though I’m partial towards the piano and the sitar. These instruments will always be my first love. Oh, I’m also a daemati.” I finish with an afterthought.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you are daemati... though for some reason I think that’s not all of your power…” he trails off looking at me.

“No that’s not all of my power but we should check out this apartment as we’ve been standing at the gate for the last 15 minutes.” I smile tightly at him changing the topic of conversation. I’m not ready to tell him about the  _ timesinging _ yet. He nods and let it go for the moment though I can see that I’ve piqued his curiosity and he isn’t going to leave it be for very long. 

We climb up a flight of stairs and Azriel knocks on the door down the hallway. A short heighted blue-skinned female opens the door and smiles when she sees Azriel.

“Lord Azriel, what a pleasant surprise! Is there anything I can do for you?” she asks politely.

“Quetah, hello. I was wondering if that apartment on 5th floor is still available for renting?” He asks.

“Yes, I haven’t been able to find new tenants since I kicked that last menace of a male out there 3 months ago. Would you like me to show you both the apartment?” She replies looking at the two of us eyebrows raised.

“Yes, my friend here is looking for a place to rent for a year.” 

“Of course just let me get the keys.” Quetah nods and is back the keys a moment later. We follow her up the staircase to the apartment. She opens the apartment labelled 5C and steps in. 

It’s a beautiful loft with exposed bricks and floor to ceiling windows in front of the balcony. The furniture is all white and soft grey wood. I walk towards the windows to take a look at the view. It’s stunning. I can see the main square of the rainbow and the Sidra gleaming a beautiful aqua behind it. People are milling about selling their art and goods. Shoppers are enjoying the spring sun sitting outside cafes. It’s kind of perfect. I turn to Azriel a wistful smile on my face.

“It’s beautiful but…” I shake my head. The apartment is too small for me. It doesn’t have a place for my instruments and my recording equipment and the acoustics aren’t right.

“That’s a shame.” he says looking disappointed. We thank Quetah for her time and make our way out of the building.

“The loft was beautiful, it had a great view and everything but it was too small for me. I need a place for my music and I’m a more of a homebody when I’m not touring…” I explain, turning towards him once we’re a few steps away from the building. Understanding dawns on his face and he looks down to meet my eyes. I didn’t realise how close we were standing, as if we couldn’t help but minimize the distance between us. His wings are curved around me as if trying to shield me from something without realising it. The gesture warms something in me. His eyes are a beautiful hazel with specks of green in the centre. I take a gulp and look away.

“I didn’t think about that. I just assumed that you would record in a studio and not at your home.” he tells me. I nod my head not looking at him.

“I’ll keep an ear out if I hear of a place that suits your needs…” he offers.

“That would be wonderful. How will you get in touch with me?” I ask when a light bulb goes on in my head. “I have an idea...” I say quickly before he even has a chance to respond to my question. He looks at me eyebrows raised.

“So you know I’m a daemati… I could create a tether from my mind to yours down the soul bridge. Then we don’t have to rely on letters and gofers to talk to each other…” I tell him looking directly into his eyes. He looks wary about letting me into his mind. I understand his concern all too well. He’s the Night Court’s spymaster and I’m not someone he trusts to let into his mind.

“I understand if you don’t want to but I promise on my honour that that’s all I’ll do. I wouldn’t hurt you like that Ace.” I say softly, willing him to give me that little bit of trust if nothing else. Ace. My Ace. The nickname somehow fits him perfectly.

He nods but I can see he’s still unsure. “Alright, do it.”

I give him a small smile back steeling my spine against the hurt that his mistrust causes me. I look into his eyes again to maintain eye contact to spear a connection between us. I let my mind go down to the bridge that connects us both. It’s made up of blue and black stone, blue like the siphons on his wrist but darker and black like the colour that has never seen or known about light. I let a bright golden thread unspool from my end of the bridge towards his. It lights its way down the bridge making the colours around it shimmer and dance. Finally, it stops and I can make out the adamant wall standing guard at the entrance to his mind. I let the thread touch the wall silently asking permission to let me in. After what seems like an eternity a small crack appears and the thread is secured inside it. I pull back out of my mind and test the thread.

_ You wanna have dinner with me? _

_ Not today, I’ve got plans with Elain _ . His voice is slow and deep in my mind. Damn even his mind-voice is sexy as fuck to me.

“That’s great! I’ll see if Cam wants to hang out tonight. She’s going home in two days so I should spend some time with her anyways..” I look away embarrassed.

“Cam?” He asks.

“Camry. She’s my best friend and my assistant. She and her mate Zafa are also from Valhan like me.” I explain putting some distance between us and walking a few steps towards the way we came from.

He smiles at me and then says “Alright, I’ll let you know if I find an apartment for you…”

I nod and he spreads his enormous wings and shoots up into the sky. When he’s out my sight I quietly whisper  _ Goodnight Ace _ down the bridge and after a moment he replies  _ Goodnight Ari _ . I smile to myself and make my way to the Rainbow.


End file.
